thekindaichicasefilesfandomcom-20200214-history
Opera House Murder Case
Manga= Opera House Murder Case is first case in Manga Kindaichi Case File. Story Characters Suspect List * Yutaka Sendo (17) - 2nd Year Fudo High School Student. * Shuichiro Kamiya (17) - 2nd Year Fudo High School Student. * Ryoko Saotome (18) - 3rd Year Fudo High School Student. * Mitsuhiko Fuse (18) - 3rd Year Fudo High School Student. * Natsuyo Ogata (??) - Fudo High School Teacher. * Harumi Kiryu (17) - 2nd Year Fudo High School Student. * Yuji Arimori (17) - 2nd Year Fudo High School Student. * Isamu Kenmochi (48) - Inspector of Metropolitan Police Office. * Kagetsu (??) - Mysterious Guest. * Orie Hidaka (17) - 2nd Year Fudo High School Student. * Kazuma Kurosawa (??) - Owner of Opera House. * Eisaku Yuki (42) - Doctor. Cases First Case Second Case Third Case Fourth Case Related Case Conclusion The culprit is Yuji Arimori. He falls off from his chair, on which Ryoko should have sat, in order to dogde a timed crossbow shot he he devised beforehand, unknowing that Kindaichi had forwarded his wristwatch by ten minutes thus showing himself as the killer. He, Fuyuko's lover, committed the murder because he and Fuyuko overheard Orie, Harumi and Ryoko belittling Fuyuko's not telling anyone about the sulphuric acid incident by saying Fuyuko is a "good girl" one day before Fuyuko's suicide. In preparing the murder, he came to Uta island one day before drama club's training came and checked in as "Kagetsu". After forbidding anyone from entering his room, he secretly left the island using an inflatable rubber motor boat he carried in the big suitcase he left after ransacking the room so that he could come in the next day with other drama club members. In order to kill Orie and gain alibi, he first recorded Orie's scream using the theatre's sound equipment during rehearsal. He then called Orie to the theatre stage before dinner and asked her to wait there. He also lowered the stage curtain and put Orie's recorded scream on timer set to play when everyone else inculding him was in the dining hall. Immediately after the scream was heard, he rushed to the theatre, dropped the stage light on her and raised the curtain. Hidaka didn't hear the scream herself because the stage curtain isolated sounds coming from entering the back of the curtain. However, Orie's voice tape as found by Ms. Ogata which resulted in Yuji killing her on impulse. For Harumi's murder, he looped wire around Harumi's room window and strangled her from Orie's room located directly above Harumi's. Yuji climbed down using the wire, walked on muddy ground wearing Harumi's shoes to a nearby tree and hanged her corpse there. He left the scene through grassy area in order not to leave footprints. He tried to trick everyone by making them believe Kagetsu jumped from the window to lower Ryoko's guard. This act, however, made Kindaichi suspicious of Yuji because no muddy footprint could be found on a window from where Kagetsu supposed to jump, making the first person Kindaichi met on the hall, Yuji himself, as the culprit. Another Death After Conclusion Gallery Image File Series Volume 1.png|File Series Volume 1 (17 Feb 1993) (Containing Chapter 1-4) File Series Volume 2.png|File Series Volume 2 (17 Apr 1993) (Containing Chapter 5-6) Trivia *This case is the first case that occurred in Hotel Opera, Uta Island besides Opera House, The New Murder (second case) and Opera House The Third Murder (third case). - Spin-off Mini Vacation= The Opera House Hotel Hot Springs Steam Incident is first case in Spin-off Manga Kindaichi Case Files : Mini Vacation. Story Characters - Spin-off Criminal's Files= Opera House Murder Case is first case in Spin-off Manga Kindaichi Case Files : The Criminal's Files. Story Characters }} |-|Anime= Opera House Murder Case is 8th case in Anime Kindaichi Case File : 1997 Series. Story Characters Suspect List * Yutaka Sendo (17) - 2nd Year Fudo High School Student. * Shuichiro Kamiya (17) - 2nd Year Fudo High School Student. * Ryoko Saotome (18) - 3rd Year Fudo High School Student. * Mitsuhiko Fuse (18) - 3rd Year Fudo High School Student. * Natsuyo Ogata (??) - Chef of Opera House. * Harumi Kiryu (18) - 3rd Year Fudo High School Student. * Ryoji Tsukishima (??) - Fudo High School Teacher. * Orie Hidaka (17) - 2nd Year Fudo High School Student. * Kazuma Kurosawa (??) - Owner of Opera House. * Kagetsu (??) - Mysterious Guest. Cases First Case Second Case Third Case Fourth Case Related Case Conclusion Another Death After Conclusion Gallery Image Opera Zakan Satsujin Jiken (Anime).png|Opera House Murder Case Suspect List. Trivia *This case is the first case that occurred in Hotel Opera, Uta Island besides Opera House, The New Murder (second case) and Opera House The Third Murder (third case) |-|Live Action= Opera House Murder Case is 4th case in Live Action Kindaichi Case File - 1st Generation. Story Characters Suspect List * Mitsuhiko Fuse (18) - 3rd Year Fudo High School Student. * Makoto Makabe (18) - 3rd Year Fudo High School Student. * Tomoyo Takajima (18) - 3rd Year Fudo High School Student. * Ryuta Saki (16) - 1st Year Fudo High School Student. * Harumi Kiryu (17) - 2nd Year Fudo High School Student. * Yu Arimori (17) - 2nd Year Fudo High School Student. * Orie Hidaka (17) - 2nd Year Fudo High School Student. * Kazuma Kurosawa (??) - Owner of Opera House. * Kagetsu (??) - Mysterious Guest. Cases First Case Second Case Third Case Related Case Conclusion Another Death After Conclusion Gallery Image Opera Zakan Satsujin Jiken (Dorama).png|Opera House Murder Suspect List. Trivia *This case is the first case that occurred in Hotel Opera, Uta Island besides Opera House, The New Murder (second case) and Opera House The Third Murder (third case) ZH: 歌劇院殺人事件 Category:Long Case Category:File Series Category:Live Action 1st Generation Category:Anime 1997 Series